Legend of the Guardians: Reborn
by NobodyX012
Summary: Ancient legends return as a new evil emerges from the Abyss. As they travel through worlds unfamiliar to them, they uncover new mysteries and unlock the secrets that hold answers to the world they left behind. Soon they find themselves locked in a new struggle as they search for a new purpose in a realm ruled by the very creatures that had cast them out so long ago.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

A group of powerful warriors silently watch the horizon as the dark horde grew closer, readying themselves for the final battle.

The world was dark and cold as the creatures slowly continued their advance, destroying all that stood in their way and leaving nothing but dust and ash. Mindless beings with only the desire to consume the world and move on to the next, never fully satisfied in their appetites for destruction. They had traveled through many galaxies, and destroyed many worlds in their endless invasion on the universe.

 _Long ago, in a time before the war that had torn the world asunder. Before the first of the Keyblades were forged. An ancient and powerful evil had awoken._

One of the warriors stepped forward, a great beast at his side as they stared down the impending danger. The beast stood silently by it's master, awaiting the command to attack. Behind them, the other warriors worked to calm their beasts as they had sensed the danger and eagerly await to show their strength in battle.

 _To combat this evil, humanity had allied itself with a new source of power, one as ancient as the darkness and even more powerful, though fewer in number. These beings that were said to have been bestowed the power to protect the balance between light and darkness._

A second beast had stepped forward to join the first, Standing tall and proud as it glared defiantly at their enemy _._ The horde continued it's steady march, unafraid of the threat they face before them. So sure they would fall like all of the rest.

 _With these new companions at their side, humanity finally had the means to push back the darkness. And so the war began, a war that would decide the fate of humanity._

The warrior turned and looked upon the faces of those that stood behind her, knowing that this may be the last time she would see many of them. An earth-shattering roar ripped through the air and as she turned she saw a great beast of darkness swoop through the sky and charge towards them, it's great wings pushing it forward at great speed. The beast to her left roared back in defiance before it took to the sky in a great leap from it's six powerful legs. The blades of it's wigs catching the air as it shot forward to meet it's dark twin in combat. Seeing the enemy almost upon them, the Warrior rose her sword before slashing through the air, the signal to advance. With a thunderous cry, the warriors and beasts alike sped forward to meet the enemy in bloody combat.

 _After many hard fought victories and terrible losses, the time had come for the final struggle that would lead humanity to a temporary peace. One that would last many a millennium. However, their beastly companions held a much crueler fate._

The Warrior had lost sight of the others moments after the fight began. As she cut down a dark orb to her left she jumped to the side to avoid a laser shot by a humanoid figure before her. The figure was then destroyed by a beast wrapped in flames as it plowed through enemy ranks and disappeared in the throngs of darkness. The warrior cut down a creature to her right before spun and caught another one at her back. Their numbers seemed to have dwindled, allowing to warrior to rest as she surveyed the area. The beasts were slowly pushing the enemy back with their human counterparts, though there were considerably fewer than when they began. It seemed like ages since the fight had begun, with no end to the amassed horde, but now the end seemed just within reach. it was then that the ground shook and a powerful roar echoed across the land. As the Warrior turned toward the creature, she felt her eyes widen in horror as she stared upon it's massive form. It's claws were large crystal structures that ended in sharp points at the end of it's paws. It's tails were long and scaled with what seemed like blades at each end. It's long snout held thousands of razor sharp teeth that it showed off as it snarled at the enemies it faced. It's red eyes glared down at the beasts before it, it's massive wings stretched out behind it as it prepared another roar.

Before it could finish, however, A roar of defiance echoed across the land just before a blue streak of light crashed into the creature, causing a small explosion of energy. The creature roared angrily before swatting at the beats that had caused it pain. The beast was caught on the second swipe and was sent crashing to the ground before the warrior. As the dust cleared, the warrior could just make out the shape and the color of the beast before another roar shook the ground and she looked up the find the creature slowly approaching them. the creature was then halted as a beam surging with red energy slammed into it's chest, causing it to roar in agony. The warrior looked behind to find the beast responsible standing proud and defiant before it bounded forward, ready to engage the creature in combat.

 _Go Leo, take that thing down._ The warrior wished silently before slowly approaching the beast that had crashed before. It didn't take long before the warrior recognized the beast as her companion that flew off to fight at the start of the battle.

"Ryza!" Without a second thought, the warrior rushed to the wounded beast. The beast had many tears across the length of it's body, wounds that could only have been caused by the creature it had fought in the skies. It's breathing was shallow, it's blue fur matted down with it's blood as it tried to stay awake. At the sound of approaching footsteps, the beast lifted it's head slightly, it's red glowing eyes finding it's master easily enough. Silently, the warrior set about cleaning the wounds, forcing the beast to sit still as she worked. Once she was finished, she shoved her hand into her pocket before pulling it out a second later, revealing a glowing, diamond-shaped crystal. She held it near Ryza's muzzle, willing the beast to eat it. The Beast did so slowly, the pain making it difficult. Once it was finished, a blue glow softly emanated from its body as it's wounds closed and it's energy returned. The warrior stood to give the beast some room as it rose to it's feet, giving it's master an appreciative nod. The warrior simply smiled before turning to the creature.

"Leo wont be able to defeat it on his own." she stated as Ryza moved to stand next to him. She then turned to the beast, knowing what had to be done.

"What do you say partner, up for one last ride?" In response, the beast roared defiantly at the creature before lowering itself so that it's master could climb onto it's back. Once it was sure it's master was secure, it leaped into the air and charged at the creature. Leo kept the creature distracted, running and leaping back and forth while occasionally stopping to attack. The other warriors stood back and watched with hope in their hearts, knowing that they couldn't interfere, lest they get in the way.

"Let's give Leo some help." the warrior stated, drawing her sword. "Go Ryza!"

The beast, hearing her master's command, dived for the creature using it's bladed wings to cut through the creature's armored skin. His master made to opening wider with her own blade. The creature roared in agony as they flew off, swiping at them as they flew around for another strike. Seeing it's moment, Leo struck the creature with another beam of energy, blasting away at the opening Ryza had made. The creature screeched angrily before turning it's rage on the beast, swiping it's bladed tail in an attempt to be rid of the beast. Ryza saw this, swooping down to block the powerful blade with it's own while it's master severed the offending limb with her sword. The creature roared in pain before swiping at the duo just as they flew out of reach. Leo then took the chance to strike, bounding onto the creatures side and slashing through it's armored skin before leaping away just as a claw swiped at it.

"It's weakening, but we're just not doing enough damage." the warrior exclaimed. "Get me close to Leo." Heeding his master, Ryza swooped down next to Leo. Once his master had climbed down, Ryza took to the sky to distract the creature. The warrior ran to Leo, a shining crystal held tightly in her hand. Once she was close enough, she placed a hand on the great beast's mane while using the other hand to feed it the crystal. It wasn't long before it found itself bathed in a soft orange glow and slowly the beast turned to the warrior for conformation. The Warrior nodded slowly before turning to the creature.

"It's time for us to finish this, once and for all." Taking this as it's cue, the beast bounded towards the creature, building up energy as it steadily gained speed. As it continued to run, it's mane grew hot as it become engulfed in flames that were hotter than the sun. With a mighty roar, the beast leaped into the air in a spin, a blazing trail; behind it as it became flaming drill of energy, eager to pierce through the creature. The Creature turned just in time for the drill of pure red and orange energy to slam into it, crying out as the drill tore through it's armored skin like paper, shredding through the darkness of the creature as it burst through the other side. It's attack complete, beasts crashed into the ground as it regained it's footing leaving the ground scorched in it's wake as it slid to a stop.

The creature stopped moving, simply staring at the still burning hole that was drilled the center of it's being. Finally, after what seemed like centuries of waiting, the creature swayed slightly before crashing to the ground in a crumpling heap. Time seemed to slow as the warriors looked to the battle with aww, hoping against fate that it was finally over. When the creature showed no signs of moving, they cheered, their long struggle finally at an end. They began to celebrate a moment too soon. The creature's wings, seemingly forgotten, stretched from its broken back as a new form began to emerge from the darkness. Ryza saw this, and with a powerful roar tried to warn the others. It was a second too late. This new creature was quick to act, Appearing next to Leo in an instant before sending the beast flying. The Warrior ran to the beast, only to feel a crushing pain from her chest the moment she got too close. As she stared at the creature that stabbed her, she noticed that this creature was a smaller version of the first, the difference being many tentacle-like appendices, one of which was impaled through her chest. The creature through his body aside a second later, racing across the field towards it's new prey, the warriors and their beasts preparing for combat.

Ryza swooped down and landed near his master, Sniffing at his master's hand and gently nudging her face as he tried to understand why she wouldn't get up. The warrior looked upon the beast sadly, knowing this would be the last they would see of each other.

"it's ok buddy." The warrior stated, trying hard to keep breathing as her lungs slowly filled with blood.

"I'll be fine...I just need...to rest...a bit..." She could feel her consciousness slowly begin to fade as she tried to hold on.

"You need...to stop... that thing..."she was interrupted as her body was suddenly raked with a coughing fit, trying get rid of the blood in her lungs. The beast gently nudged her fingers with it's muzzle. The hand raised slightly off the ground to gently stroke the beast's fur.

"You have...to end this..." The warrior then struggled painfully as she pulled a glowing crystal from her pocket. The beast sniffed at the crystal before eating it silently, making his master smile. _He was always the quiet one._ Once the beast had finished, it took one last look at it's master before moving off to fulfill her final wish. Once he was far enough away, she silently let the tears fall as she gave into the darkness, praying her companion would succeed.

Ryza sped across the ground as he followed the sounds of battle, blue energy surging off his fur in waves. It wasn't long before he found the creature, doing battle with the other warriors. With a great leap, Ryza surged forward, eager to destroy the creature. With a great roar, Ryza crashed into the creature as it was battling a spiked beast. His teeth sank into it's skin as he forced it away from the others. This was his fight, not theirs. With a cry of rage, the creature knocked him off, sending him flying into the air before leaping after him, using it's own wings to take flight. Ryza glared down at the creature, releasing a mighty roar before soaring down to meet it. The two clashed clawing, slashing and biting one another as they writhed in the air, each seeking to gain the upper hand. Finally they broke apart, soaring through the sky before they sped towards each other using their wings as blades. They clashed again and again, the sound of metal echoing through the air as the continued their deadly aerial dance in the heavens. Their attacks gained in speed, their collisions becoming nothing but a flash on light as their strength increased the longer their battle dragged on, neither giving an inch to their opponent.

Finally, Ryza decided to end this dance and soared through the sky as he gathered his energy for a final collision. The creature saw this and began to gather energy into it's palm as it prepared to retaliate. Once he had gathered enough energy, Ryza sped towards his opponent, the energy from his fur becoming brighter and brighter until he was nothing more than a massive blue streak of energy slicing through the air. The creature was ready, however, and threw out its palm unleashing a powerful ball of dark energy on Ryza. Before it could connect, a beam of pure red energy intercepted it, causing a large explosion of energy. Ryza cut though the smoke a moment later, slamming into the creature with a mighty roar. The creature screeched in agony as it felt itself being torn apart by the massive blade of energy. With one final push, Ryza eradicated the creature as his attack ended in a massive explosion.

With his energy depleted, Ryza flew over to Leo and gave a roar of appreciation before heading to where he last left his master. When he had arrived he found her sleeping peacefully, never to wake again.

 _With the final battle over, humanity began to rebuild. Their trials have ended and they have finally gained peace. This peace did not last long however, for as the centuries passed, people began to forget the great deeds of their ancestors' companions. The legends told of these creature began to inspire fear instead of hope, and in the end, humanity had turned it's back on the beasts fearing their power as much as they did for the ancient evil that was defeated so long ago._

Leo ran as fast as he could, the younger beasts beside him as they attempted to flee from the humans. It was for naught, as they had soon found themselves trapped by the very beings they had sworn to protect. Leo's roar echoed across the land as he conveyed his anger at the humans for their betrayal.

 _The humans had cast them out, killing all they could find and sending the rest adrift through time and space. So few remain of the beasts, their stories lost to the ages as they, too, disappeared. It was a time of great darkness, a time lost. One such beast held on the longest, believing in the humans to the bitter end. Wishing the chance to continue his duty to protect them as his master had wished. The great heart heard his wish, and though the beast could no longer keep it's form, the heart managed to save what it could. Saving this beast and a few other's that had not yet vanished. Giving them new form and purpose, the heart called them to the other side of time and space. Hoping that at least there, they could find a new home._


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except the plot.**

Bright blue eyes opened sharply, gazing intently at the dark sky above him as he replays the memory in his head. A small spark ignited in his chest as her face filled his mind, a feeling buried deep within, almost forgotten. He forced the memory away, the spark dying with the fading memory. The night was dark, a single light source filling the sky with a deep crimson. The moon was high, eternally at the apex of it's journey, casting bleak light over the realm. The only place he felt comfortable in. The boy sat up slowly, his jet black hair swaying slightly as he stretched his stiff joints.

How long had he been asleep this time? A few hours? A couple of days? Time was irrelevant in this realm of eternal darkness. He shifted slightly, his eyes darting about his resting place. Save for himself, the roof was completely barren.

His eyes closed and he breathed in deep, taking in the musk of darkness and the reeking scent of death. Nothing has changed, nothing ever does.

He rose to his feet slowly, testing his sore muscles for a minute, before walking to the edge of the roof and peering over, the black mass below rippling under his gaze. Thousands of glowing amber eyes stared back in excitement, their bodies trembling at the intensity of his glare. A small sound echoed behind him, his eyes stayed focused on the black mass before him, knowing he was in no danger. He felt a small weight on his shoulder as a creature latched onto him, chatting and clicking into his ear. The boy turned towards the creature, a hand reaching up to pet it's head affectionately. It relaxed under his touch, chatting happily as it settled on his shoulder. The boy allowed a small smile to grace his lips before he addressed the creature.

"Where to this time?" The creature chatted excitedly before leaping from his shoulder and morphing into a shadow on the floor. Not a moment later, a dark portal appered before the boy and he stepped into it without hesitation.

Minutes later, he stepped out to find himself standing on the edge of what appeared to be a large clock tower. The rays of the setting sun burned his eyes slightly, but he made no move to block them, simply staring out at the world as his eyes adjusted. Once he could see clearly, glanced about, noting something amiss with this new world, as he had expected. The sky held a slight tinge of red, suggesting what he had come to investigate. The realm he called home had somehow manged to leak into this realm. He peered down below, taking note of the monsters that had already slipped through the crack, where the two realms merged.

He hadn't spotted any humans yet, which meant that the merge wasn't as bad as he had initially feared. _one less thing to worry about._ He allowed a slow smirk to creep across his face. It's been a while since he had fought, the thought of doing battle excited him and though he tried he couldn't stop the grin that crept up on his face. A dark mist began to float from beneath his feet, clawing at his arms and torso before settling around his shoulders, the dark cloak snapping erect around his body as he stepped closer to the edge. He took a deep breath, energy surging beneath his skin before calming, his eyes glowing brilliantly as the color changed from dazzling blue to a stark deep red. He leaned forward, falling into a nose dive as he allowed gravity to carry him towards the black mass lying in wait at the bottom.

The creatures trembled with excitement, longing for a battle heedless of the danger before them. A few launched upward to meet him, their black wings pushing hard to carry them upward. With a single thought he summoned his blades, twin daggers about the length of his forearms with the guards resembling swirling blue clouds and the blades like curved lightning. The blades radiated energy, a soft blue hue surrounding them as he slashed through the first two creatures without a second thought, their bodies disintegrating in black clouds as he continued his descent. Just as a third wyvern reached him, he slammed into it, crushing it beneath him as he crashed into the ground, sending neoshadows into the air. The boy leapt after them, not giving them a chance to recover as he slashed at them with his blades, landing gracefully on the back of another wyvern as they disintegrated.

His blades glistened menacingly as he slashed downward, destroying the heartless before landing behind a Darkside. The being turned towards him and slammed it's fist down, watching as he back flipped away and slashed at a neoshadow that launched at his back. He then leapt to the side, dodging a swipe from a soldier heartless and ducked under the blade of another before coming up in a spin, catching them with his blades before looking up and tossing the blade in his left hand at a soldier just as the darkside' fist came down on him. There was a small shock wave from the impact, dust bellowed outwards as the heartless trembled, sensing a dangerous change.

The dust cleared moments later, revealing the boy as held the Darkside's fist at bay with his hand. The skin leading up to the elbow was cloaked in a dark purple that clung to him like a second skin. Blue veins carved intricate designs beneath the skin as they burst with surging blue energy. His hand had become a claw as black as night, crystals the color of sapphire stretched from his fingertips about an inch and ended in sharp points. His eyes glowed a menacing crimson as his pupils surged with the same energy flowing through his arm.

He threw the arm back and leapt as it came crashing down again. Calling his other blade back to his hand, he severed the offending limb as he landed, dashing to his right just as an orb of darkness slammed into the ground. He leapt at the Darkside, slashing at it's chest before stabbing it just above the heart-shaped hole, pouring his energy into his blades before ripping them out and jumping off just as the heartless collapsed to the ground. Just a few heartless were left now. A few neoshadows and a couple soldiers.

He made quick work of them and stood back as the tear between realms began to repair itself. He took deep breaths then, calming the raging energy within him and reverting back to normal just as the world around him shattered like glass, revealing the true world that was hidden beneath. The boy then glanced around, assessing the damage. There were a few craters on the ground and part of the wall caved in on the building. The people, however, seemed safe and completely oblivious as to what had transpired. Satisfied, the boy walked forward and disappeared into the crowd, a ghost among the people. He had intended to board the tram and explore this world as he waited. His small companion would need to feed before they could return.

As he followed the crowd into the station, he felt it. A shiver made it's way down his spine as he stopped in his tracks, feeling something off in the air. A small spark of lightning raced along his body as his senses flared out, searching for the cause of his distress. It wasn't long before he found it, a powerful presence not of this or any realm. He silently cursed his luck before tuning around and pushing his way back through the crowd. Once he was free of the crowd of people, he raced down the hill, hoping he could catch it before it caused trouble or disappeared.

Unfortunately for him, rushing through an unfamiliar world in a form he was still wasn't used to with causes many unseen and somewhat comical complications. A lesson he was always so quick to forget.

After tripping over multiple trashcans, destroying a newspaper stand, zooming down the lane on a skateboard, flying through the air, crashing into someone's kitchen and muttering apologies as he left, running from dogs, and dodging a very strange series of unfortunate events, (seriously, where did the plane come from? and who the hell caries an anvil downtown? stupid midgets.) He had finally reached his destination, still trying to remember the license plate of the clown car that had tried to hit him.

Before him was a large area covered in sand and surrounded by buildings. The air rippled slightly, as if unstable, barely able t maintain it's form. He moved forward cautiously, eyes darting about for any sign of the creature he felt. The sky was dark here, separate from the rest of the world as a strange mist covered the ground like a blanket. Shadows darted about to his left, the sudden movement catching his attention as he turned. The mist shifted and he leapt back, his blades coming to his hands as he watched them rise from the ground like ghosts, their red eyes gleaming in the darkness. There were two of them, skin stretched tight over their brittle bones as torn rags hung from their bodies and bellowed out behind them as if by nonexistent wind. The skulls of cattle mark their faces and their body moved slowly, their limbs long and thin making them look frail and weak while they easily towered over the boy.

The boy had fought them only a few times before, but it was enough to see through their illusion of weakness. Despite how they look, these beings were powerful, and each encounter had ended with him struggling to live. They were vicious and ruthless creatures, unlike any he had ever seen. He knew better then to underestimate them.

 **...**

Far away, in a tower that floats among the stars, an old wizard strokes his beard in deep thought. Having sensed the shift in the balance, the wizard was uncertain of the actions that should be taken, if any. For some time now, he has been monitoring the cause of the disturbance, taking great care to hide his presence from the being as he observed. If the being was aware of this, he showed no signs of it. Though it fights to protect the realm, the wizard can sense no compassion for the humans nor hatred for the heartless to compel him to do so. He lacks motive and though he shows no signs of violence towards other creatures, the wizard can sense there is a powerful presence within him that seems to tug at him, begging for release. A powerful creature that longs for combat, to unleash it's power.

Never before has he felt such a presence. Yet there was something about it that seemed familiar. Lifting himself from his chair, the wizard called out to his first student, needing his assistance to investigate this further. The balance is shifting, leading down an unforeseen path. One that could either beneficial, or detrimental to the worlds.

Just as he made his way to the door, he felt it. A wave of rippling energy passed through him as his heart resonated with the call. His eyes widened slightly as he recognized the great heart's command. It was calling, reaching out to every heart in the universe, a warning of things to come. The call for change.

 **...**

Deep within a city shrouded in darkness, a man with a long graying beard gazed to the sky. The darkness around him shifted slightly as he heeded the call. A small smirk played on his lips, his amber eyes glowing with new found excitement.

"Interesting."

 **...**

On a land lost to the Void, a young man leans against his bike as he uses an old knife to carve a small figure out of a two-by-four. He stops suddenly, his violet eyes seeking the sky for a moment as his heart gives a slight lurch in his chest. His eyes narrow as he glares at something only he could see, before he tosses the unfinished piece and gets on his bike, speeding down the road moments later.

 **...**

In a world left forgotten, a young girl stops talking with her friends and places a hand on her chest, wishing to quell the sudden pain in her heart. She glances upward, feeling a secret longing for what lies beyond the clouds. With her, three others from that same world stare at the sky above them, somehow knowing that their lives would soon change.

 **...**

Deep within the realm of darkness, ancient beings raise their gazes to the sky, many with raging fires in their eyes as they realize the moment they've waited for has finally come. A powerful roar rang through the darkness, a call for war. It was time for them to claim their revenge on the humans.

 **The time for change has come.**

 **...**

The creatures stared back at the boy, their eyes searching, reaching deep within his soul, seeking something he seemed to lack. When they didn't find what they were looking for they veered their heads back, a cry of rage echoing from their throats. The boy brought up his blades, preparing himself as they charged forward in sync, claws poised to strike. When the first reached him, he leapt back, narrowly avoiding the swipe before blocking a swipe at his side by the second creature. He kicked off it's arm and spun, parrying a strike at his back before slashing at the creatures as he landed, the blades sliding through their skin like butter. He landed and ducked under a powerful swipe and rolled to his left as he avoided a fist that smashed into the ground. He then got to his feet and leapt back as the first creature took another swipe at him before searing pain raced along his shoulder and he cried out, more from shock than agony.

He grit his teeth and recovered quickly, landing in a roll before getting to his feet and charging the first creature, slashing three times in quick succession before leaping back and blocking a swipe from his right and letting the force of the blow carry him away from his opponents, gaining him some distance. His shoulder was on fire, but he didn't dare take his eyes off of the creatures before him. The creatures stared back, the wounds inflicted upon them going unnoticed as they glared at him angrily. From that one look, he knew the warm-up was over. The real fight was about to begin, and with their advantage of having him outnumbered he new that if he made any more mistakes, he was royally screwed.

The creatures dashed forward, moving twice as fast as they were before. The boy rushed forwards to meet them, energy surging through him as the beats begged for release. He bit his lip, fighting against his animal instincts as he focused on the battle before him. Once they were close he threw a dagger at the first creature before launching at the second, blocking a strike with his blade before using his momentum to swing at the creature, sending it back as he landed. He dashed to his right, knowing the other creature would have recovered from his surprise attack by now and leapt just as a fist crashed into the spot where he stood only a moment before. He summoned his blades back to his hands as he landed, bringing them before him in the next instant. Just then, one of the creatures launched at his back, hoping to catch him off guard. There was a flash of light before the boy turned just in time to force the creature back, the weapon in his hands slamming into it's center before the force of the blow sent it crashing into the far wall.

The blade was massive in size, taller than the boy himself yet he held it with no difficulty. A single edged blade with dark swirls carving intricate designs along the body that pulsed with dark energy. The blade itself was curved to the tip and the guard was made of the same dark cloud-like swirls of his daggers. The over all shape resembled that of a large black wing.

The creatures were unconcerned with this, however, and launched forward to continue their assault. The boy swung the blade over his shoulder, it's energy merging with his own until it completely engulfed him an a menacing blue aura. He then dashed towards the creatures, intent on ending this before it got out of hand. Just before they met, however, the boy vanished. A moment later he appeared behind them, the blade hung at his side as he prepared to strike. The creatures spun simultaneously, their acting on instinct and blood lust. He slashed at the first one before blocking the second, forcing it back while bringing his blade around to clash the the first creature's claws. They traded a series of blows before the boy leapt back in a spin, his blade knocking the second creature back as the first attacked again. He brought his blade up to block, a barrier appearing before him to stop the creature. The barrier resembled that of a spell circle with swirls much like those on his blade making up the outer rim, intricate designs crossing over one another before meeting in the center.

Light surged forth as the creature struck the barrier with it's claw, it's body suspended in the air as it tried to break through only for it to be sent back by the force of it's own attack. Seeing his chance, the boy dropped the barrier and slashed at the creature, sending it further back before he spun, catching the second creature and sending it crashing into the first as it tried to recover. The boy watched them carefully, waiting for another attack. It wasn't until darkness began to leak from their bodies that he began to relax. As he watched the first of the creatures disintegrate, he glanced around, noting that the tear had yet to repair itself. Seconds passed and he began to wonder why nothing had change when agonizing pain ripped through his side and he was sent crashing into the wall. As he recovered, he fought back the pain that threatened to take his consciousness and forced his eyes open and glared upon the creature.

The creature stared back for a moment before turning to look at one of it's claws. The boy followed it's gaze and froze, his eyes widening is shock as he looked at the little girl clutched tightly in the creature's claw. She looked to be no older than six or seven. Knowing what would happen, the boy struggled to free himself from the rubble of the wall only to realize that he was too weak. He had used up too much energy in the battle, and as he watched the creature slowly pull the girl towards it's chest, he knew he was helpless to stop it. The boy could only watch in horror as the creature lifted the girl to it's chest, the darkness slowly engulfing her unconscious body before it drew it close, absorbing its very essence. Having satisfied it's hunger, the beast then vanished into darkness, returning to it's own realm while the boy finally freed himself from the rubble. The girls face would be forever carved into his memory, just as many other's before her. Those he couldn't save, an growing list that fed on his guilt until he couldn't breath.

The boy rose to his feet, a swirl of emotions rushing through him as he tried to calm his speeding heart. He tried to think, sorting his thoughts to what he should do next. He couldn't stay here, once the rift closes the people would see that a battle was held here and with his wounds bleeding as they are, they would make the connection almost instantly. With this in mind, he tried to open a portal to his realm only to realize his mind was too jumbled to think of a destination. The portal appeared regardless and he stepped through without a moments hesitation, the portal vanishing just as the rift closed.

Moments later, he found himself stumbling out of the portal and collapsing to the ground, his breathing becoming ragged as he tried to calm his raging emotions. He glanced around his new surroundings, taking in the environment he found himself in. He appeared to be in a small cave, the sound of waves not too far off. There were several drawings on the wall of the cave, depicting kids sharing some kind of star. He didn't dwell on any of this, simply lifting his hand to hover over what was left of his heart, knowing what needed to be done. Gritting his teeth, the boy summoned dark energy to his hand before plunging it deep within his heart, his lips parting in a silent scream as he search for the cause of his new found emotions. Once he had found it, he took hold and ripped it from his chest, his body suddenly feeling numb as he stare at the glowing shard he held in his hand.

A moment later, a dark portal opened as the small creature from before emerged, the being staring at the boy curiously and eagerly. The boy held the shard out to the creature, watching as it took the shard with glee before devouring it, a faint glow surrounding it's body for a moment before it vanished. The creature then leapt onto the boy's shoulder before crawling to his side and nuzzled him there, chatting happily as he stroked it's head gently. The boy then looked to the roof of the cave, letting his body relax as he recovered from the last battle. he leaned his head back and closed his eyes, knowing he wont be able to wake again for a while.


End file.
